Orphans
by Flamefoot
Summary: Maka and the gang were told investigate new soul wavelegnths coming from the dessert...My ocs so yeah
1. Chapter 1

(oCS POV)

"Theif,7 soul wavelegnths coming this way!"i yelled over to then some people came and surronded us."What lord death should've know it was just two kids who probally cant even fight they are way to puny to go up against a god like me!" one of them yelled."Ha your a god give me a break."I yelled back,"Look ill fight ya to prove i can so who am i going up against."i asked,Making a almost invisbile command with my hand to one of them shot me in the hand. "Ill do it."said the only girl in the group."Ready thief?" i looked at my brother."Please do ya even have to ask."he said change into a sytche."Hump please ill deafat you and your death sytche."i yell at the girl.I looked and she was trying to attack._Man my hands hurt ill have to fight with one hand._I think."Get it togather maka."her sytche ended up fighting for a long time. "Theif ready Soul ressonce."we yell,"Encahted sythce mode." That knocked the girl out.I walk over to her then her sytche transforms into his human form."You wont kill her i wont let you!"he yells."Relax if i was gonna kill her she'd already be died."i told him.I felt someone touch my hand and i tensed."Relax just me let me see your hand."my brother tells wraps up my hand.A moment later the girl was getting up."Your ok!"yells her weapon."Yea i am,You two are coming with us."she start walking to death city as the suns setting.

**So what yall think,Good bad short i know but still just go with it k.**

**~HikariJazz**


	2. Chapter 2

(In the death room)

"Dont touch me!"i yell as we were being lead inside the death roon."Lord Death we brought those two."said the kid who said he was god.

"Hi Hey how ya doing?"says the large and thief just seat there silent."What happened to your hand?"asked the dude with stiches."Hump,Ask the one who shot my hand and why are we here."i ask."I thought they were gonna try something."yelled the makes theif mad and myself.I instaly turn demon before switching back quickly."No,thats so we can protect ourselves."we say."Well the reason your here is we wanted to know more about you two."says a red headed guy."Well tell us your names and we'll telll you who we are."thief says."Fine this is Stein,Spirit,Lord Death,Soul,Blackstar,Tsubaski,Kid,Liz,Patti, and im Maka."maka tells us."Fine im thief this is Kassie,and we're orpahns;see a year ago our parents,brotherand kassie's twin was murdered."he says,and thats all ya need to know for know."Fine you two can stay with the team for awhile."says Lord death.

(That Night)

**_Sarah!i yelled as i watched there souls go the murder looks at us "ill be back for yall later."he_**** says.**  
I wake up screaming. THeif runs in."Shh its ok its gonna be fine."he knocks on the door.I throw a pillow at the door "GO AWAY CHRIS!"I yell."Kassie you know it anit chris." a voice says.I look to the side "Hey sarah."i tell her. "Doors open!"i yell. "Whos chris?"asked Soul.

**DUN DUN DUN!Yea i left at a cliffe this probally wont be updated for its a little confusing.I know but bear with me**

**:D :D**

**~HikariJazz**


	3. Chapter 3

**HJ-Hey guys its me im uplodaing again.**

**Soul-finally**

**HJ-Shut it Anyway this is the last chapter i may post for this week Soul do the disclamier**

**Kid-This place is asymmetrical!**

**HJ- shut it kid ok soul now do the disclamier**

**Soul-HikariJazz like the rest of you does not on Soul eater just her OCS**

"Um we'll tell yall later."i say,"Yall can go back to bed."

(An hour later)

"Hey theif."i say "Come on lets train."he train for an hour and go back inside."Hey guys."we say."Kassie theres clothes on the bed for ya thanks to patti."says maka."Arigato,patti."I tell her.

(A few monthes later)

Theif and i are giving a speech,when i notice a soul i dont like seeing."What are you doing here."I ask. "Mhm thought you be happy to see an old face."he then he jumps out the window."Would you like to tells us who this is?"asked then the bell whole team runs with me and brust out of the doors to see him sneering at us."Guys listen have your weapons ready."i telll them.  
**The next chapter a fight who is the mysterius person and what does he have to do with her past**

**Well everyone it will be a while before i upload**

**Soul-Yea she has school to worry about**

**Me-Arigato,Soul and hes right schools already started were i live I wish it was DMWA were i go to school**

**Soul-Yep she does**

**Me-oh by the way Arigato means thank you in japense**

**Everyone Here-BYE GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4 a new fight

**FF-Hey everyone!I changed my name and now im flamefoot.**

**Soul-Come on lets get going with the story**

**FF-So how ya been thi has pretty been my whole week fighting with my stepsis,now she wont talk to me anyway soul disclaamier**

**Soul-Flamefoot does not own soul eater**

* * *

"whos he Kassie?"asked blackstar."Aw does kassie not like to talk about her past."he jeereed.

(Anyway near the end of the battle)

I had him against the wall to knock him Stein and spirit run out."Kassie who's he?"they causing me too lose my concentrain hes able to pin me against the wall with his weapon."Spirit,Stein not cool."i choke i hear the with that he vanishes into thin air.I lay there just almost killed me=.After a few momments i sat up."Spirit stein what waas that you almost casued me to be killed."i ask them."Sorry'they tell me."Anyway to anwser your question that ws chris the one who killed my parents,twin,and brother."i tell them.

* * *

**FF-I was gonna not tell you who chris was but oh well i didnt tell you hiss weaponsname though.**

**soul-Stein and sprit acted so uncool**

**maka yep they ddid**

**FF-anywaay bye guys**


	5. SOPA IS BACK!

It has been brought to my attention that several other authors are bringing up the issue that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friend, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again, come darlings lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


	6. Im sorry

Guys this is not part of my story,I would like to sayi cant thinking of this...it sounds good in your head but is horrible on the ,If anyone wants to complete this...Ill be fine as long as you get my permisson PM me if you want to take over.


End file.
